An angel’s love, unexpected
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Castiel taunts Dean with ice cream, which leads to more, so much more .... Dean/Castiel


A/N : All characters belong to Sir Eric of Kripke (but I wouldn't mind owning Castiel.)

Dean watched as Castiel carefully placed the spoonful of ice cream into his mouth, as though uncertain as to whether he would like the cold treat. When Dean saw the angel's eyes close slowly after rolling first to the Heavens, with a small grunt of satisfaction, the hunter knew that Castiel liked what he'd tasted. Even though he knew that Jimmy, vessel to the angel, had no doubt sampled ice cream in the past, no amount of memory access could truly give Castiel the full benefit of the pleasures of actually eating it for himself.

He watched, transfixed, as Castiel's tongue lapped out, catching small droplets of cream on his lips, repeating the gesture with the spoon. Dean stifled a small moan of need, as he watched the angel dig the spoon eagerly into the ice cream again, loading the bowl with cream, strawberry sauce and chopped nuts, placing the whole spoonful into his mouth. He slowly withdrew the spoon, a long, protracted moan of satisfaction squeezing past ice cream smeared lips as he did so.

Dean found it hard to turn away, to rip his gaze from where it was held transfixed by the slowly eating angel, thinking as he watched that Castiel was fast turning the act of ice cream into a scene from a porn movie. He knew it was certainly having an effect on him, filling his veins, his senses, every thought he owned with lust, want, need, and the longer he watched, the more turned on he was becoming. He could feel his erection straining against his jeans, becoming almost painful against the restrictive fabric.

Castiel's eyes slowly opened, gaze turned dark and unreadable as his looked at Dean. He smiled slightly when he saw the hunter watching him avidly, mouth slightly agape, shifting uncomfortably in his seat every now and again. The angel kept his eyes trained on Dean, as he slowly loaded up the spoon with another large dollop of ice cream just starting to melt, before he placed it into his mouth, slowly withdrawing the spoon from between tightly clenched lips, a long note of satisfied pleasure filling the air around him as he did so.

His tongue peeked out from between full lips, lapping at the spoon and removing any last traces from its shining surface languidly, never taking his eyes from Dean's. He smiled inwardly when he saw Dean swallow with some effort, licking his lips, and staring hard at Castiel, at his lips, at every slow mouthful of ice cream he took.

Finally, Castiel's spoon dragged against the bottom of the ice cream bowl, making little scraping sounds as he gathered the last of the cream and the strawberry sauce and scooping it up into his mouth.

"Are you done?" Dean asked, hoarsely, shifting in his seat once more, eyes wide, filled with lust and desire, want and need, and Castiel smiled, toying with the idea of asking for more ice cream.

At the needy look trapped deep with Dean's eyes, he knew that the hunter would not be able to last much longer, so did not push his luck.

"I'm done, Dean," Castiel said, with a slow nod, still gazing fixedly at Dean.

He then stood, pulling his coat firmly around his slim body, and Dean soon got to his feet, almost knocking the table over in his haste to stand. Castiel hid a smile again, watched as Dean dropped dollar bills upon the table to pay for their food, before both strode from the diner, Dean more hurriedly than Castiel.

As soon as they reached Dean's Impala, Dean pressed his body against Castiel's, pressing urgent lips to the angel's own, making little mewling noises when the angel didn't immediately respond. He pushed further into Castiel, ground his hips against the angel's, and felt the unmistakeable bulge of an erection beneath Castiel's pants. He lapped at Castiel's lips with his tongue, tasting remnants of ice cream and strawberry sauce, still making little noises of encouragement, almost desperation now. Finally - finally - Castiel responded, kissing Dean back, opening his mouth to Dean's onslaught and letting him in. The kiss was hungry, hot, wet, all moans and tongues and gasping breaths.

Dean reached down between them, rubbed firm and fast at Castiel's erection, and made the angel squirm against him in pleasure. Castiel thrust his hips into Dean's palm, breaking the kiss to lay back upon the hood, small cries dropping from his kiss swollen lips with every rub, every squeeze of Dean's hand, before he came with a shout of Dean's name, lifting his hips from the hood upon release.

"Quick, back of the Impala, NOW!" Dean rasped out, breath catching in his throat when Castiel moved, obediently.

Dean followed, and climbed in after the angel, before he set to work removing Castiel's pants with eager fingers. He licked his lips when he saw Castiel's cock already half hard pressing against his boxers, and he nuzzled the angel's underwear, sucking gently at the head of his cock through the damp fabric.

Castiel cried out, ran trembling fingers through Dean's hair, lifted his hips from the car's seat, driving his still boxer clad cock into Dean's mouth, made little pleading noises in the back of his throat. Dean took the not so subtle hint, and pulled the boxers down, before taking the angel's cock deep into his mouth, and Castiel cried out in pleasure at the feel of Dean's wet warmth surrounding him. He bucked and thrust into Dean's willing mouth, cried out with every lick, every suck, every gentle loving bite that Dean gave him, before Dean took him deeper, swallowing around Castiel's head, and Castiel came forcefully, with an almost scream of Dean's name.

Stars exploded behind the angel's eyes, and he came again when Dean caressed his balls with gentle fingers. Castiel stared blindly up at the Impala's roof, breathing hard, short sharp cries of pleasure still fluttering in his throat, coming down from waves of bliss he'd never reached before, not even with Dean on the occasions they'd done this before. He didn't protest, barely reacted when Dean turned him around, positioning him on hands and knees before the hunter. He yelped when he felt Dean's finger slide inside him, yelped again when another finger joined the first, moaned when the initial pain turned into a burn, before it turned into the more familiar feelings of pleasure setting every nerve alight in the angel's borrowed body. He rocked back onto Dean's fingers, feeling them rub and catch over his prostate, and he cried out, with little mewling noises of pleasure, little grunts of satisfaction, cock growing harder by the second.

Dean couldn't hold back anymore; he needed to be inside the angel, before he came at the sounds the angel was making alone. He unzipped his jeans, pushing them free, soon followed by his boxers, before slicking up his cock with spit slick fingers. He groaned at the feel of his palm rubbing against his own sensitive cock, pulled off with some effort; instead thrusting himself hard into Castiel, crying out at the feel of Castiel clamping tightly around him. It felt good to be inside his angel, felt good to lose himself in how it felt to sink into Castiel with every thrust, felt good to hear Castiel cry out every time his cock hit his prostate.

Moans dragged from his lips, as he thrust harder, deeper, feeling the world come undone around his ears, as he climaxed, finding release deep within his angel. He screamed for Castiel, hips bucked hard against the other man's, before his hand fumbled, wrapping around Castiel's cock and pumping quickly, firmly until Castiel came, spurting over Dean's hand and the upholstery. Castiel's muscles clamped down tight around Dean's cock as he came, sending Dean shuddering down into another orgasm, spurting inside his angel with another hot release.

Finally, he withdrew, feeling spent, collapsing back upon the seat, as Castiel straightened beside him, not bothering to pull up his pants. The angel looked at Dean for the briefest of moments, before he leant forward, lips brushing against Dean's neck as he nuzzled the skin there, before he pressed soft, full lips to Dean's own. Dean didn't resist, couldn't resist him, just opened up and let him in, when Castiel's tongue begged entrance; turning the kiss into something deeper, hotter, more sensuous.

Castiel broke the kiss first, before he murmured into Dean's ear - "I love you."

Dean closed his eyes at the heartfelt words, not having expected it from the angel, nor anyone else for that matter, but still, he'd needed to hear those words all the same. He marvelled at the peace settling through him at the sound of those three simple words that were so weighted with love, and a single tear squeezed out from between his eyelashes.

Castiel noticed the tear, brushed it away with a hesitant kiss, before Dean finally said - "I love you, too, Cas!" - and meant every weighted word.

How long had Dean waited to hear those words from another? How long had he waited to say those words himself? Too long; and he never thought he'd ever say them - not in this lifetime, at any rate.

He leant into Castiel, when he felt the angel's arms slowly wrap around him, settled his head against the angel's shoulder, feeling love, feeling peace settle over him direct from Castiel himself. A small smile worked across his face when he felt Castiel gently drop a kiss to the top of Dean's head, wondering what he'd done to deserve an angel's love. He decided not to question it, to just accept it, when he felt another kiss press more forcibly against his head.

He murmured - "I love you!" - again, before they both fell silent, Dean still cradled in the angel's arms ...

fin


End file.
